degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Degrassikid/Eli
'I decided to name my fan fiction after songs I like. This one is called "Love At First Sight" the song is by Nickasaur!...each song title in some way has to do with what I'll be writing about in the story. This is my first fanfiction its not the best.' '' Eliclare.jpg|Eclare<3 '' "Is 10th grade ever going to get interesting?"- Clare was thinking as she walked to school. "Hey Clare, wait up!" - Ali exclaimed (she jumped in front of Clare) "Ali, you scared me, don't do that!" - Clare said "Hmm.. I wonder?" - Ali "Wonder what?" - Clare "If this outfit goes with my shoes " - Ali "Ali is that all you think about shoes, clothes and makeup." - Clare "No i think about alot of other things" - Ali "Oh yeah like what?"- Clare "Uhhh boys!" - Ali *Ali you're hopeless!"- Clare laughs "Whatever Clare"(she sticks her tongue out at her)- Ali *The Bell rung* "Well the bell rung i dont want to be late" - Clare "Clare, chill we have 10 minutes" - Ali "Yeah Ali and you waste that time by staring at Drew all the time- Clare "I cant help it, he's so fine!" - Ali "Then ask him out all ready" - Clare "Omg i cant do that" Ali "Why not?" Clare "Idk what to say" Ali "Well you'll think of something" Clare "I got to go bye Ali" Clare "Bye" Ali *1-4 period pass* *5th period starts* *Clare walks in English class* *Ms. Dawes walks in* "Hey Adam" Clare "Hi Clare" - Adam "How are you doing today?" Adam "Alright, kind of bored" Clare "Bored??" Adam "Yeah nothing exciting ever happens in my life!"-Clare "Clare, it's barely 3 weeks into the school year, I'm sure something will happen for you that's exciting" Adam "Maybe you're right Adam..." Clare "Class, quiet down" Ms. Dawes "We have a new student here today" Ms. Dawes "His name is Eli Goldsworthy" Ms. Dawes "Class, welcome Eli" Ms. Dawes "Welcome Eli" Class "Tell us about yourself Eil" Ms. Dawes "Um I'm Eli, that's all there is.." Eli "Okay Eli, take a seat in front of Clare" Ms. Dawes "Where at?" Eli "Clare raise your hand please" Ms. Dawes *Clares looks up and her jaw drops*lol (thinking to herself) "Omg he's so cute" Clare "Clare, would you mind showing Eli around the school?" Ms. Dawes "Nooo, not at all" Clare "Calm down Clare!" Adam laughs and says quietly *Eli takes his seat* *time passes in 5th period* *Lunch starts* "Clare, Eli, Adam walk for a bit" "I got to go bye Eli bye Clare" Adam "Bye" Clare & Eli "He seems like a cool dude" Eli "Yeah, Adam is a sweetheart" Clare "Ohh, you got a crush" Eli "Shut up Eli i dont" Clare "So who is the lucky guy in your life?" Eli "I dont have a boyfriend" Clare *Eli smiles* "So Clare can i ask you something?" Eli "Sure" Clare "Do you believe at love at first sight? Eli "Or should i walk by you again?" Eli *Clares laughs and blushes* "I'm playing haha" Eli "You're funny" Clare "Or was I, you will never know" Eli "So Eli, how do you like Degrassi so far?" Clare "It's okay, but you make it better" Eli "Are you flirting with me?" Clare "Hmm if i say i was, is it working?" Eli "Maybe" Clare blushes again *Lunch ends* *Clare and Eli walk out the cafeteria* *They talk for a bit* *Then the bell rungs for 6th period* "Omg, we are late for class" Clare "Sooo your point is?" Eli "We could get detention" Clare "Haha thats not bad" Eli "Well I'll see you later Clare" Eli "Where are you going?" Clare "Not to class, if thats what you think haha" Eli *Clare grabs Eli by the arm and drags him to class* "So feisty.. I like it" Eli winks at Clare "Go to class Eli!" Clare "Fine, I will but I wont like it" Eli *Eli walks away* "Hey Clare" Eli "Yeah Eli" Clare "Wanna hang out tomorrow?" Eli "Sure" Clare "Wear something pretty" Eli *Clare blushes* "Byeeee Eli" Clare "Bye" Eli "Oh one more thing" Eli "Whats that? Clare "I forgot to give you my number." Eli *He gives her his number, then walks to class* "This is going to be an interesting year after all" Clare *She walks to class* Well that's it for this fan fiction, what do y'all think?? leave a comment [[Category:Blog posts]